1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of locking mechanisms and security devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Locking systems are required for countless applications. Generally, cable locks, pad locks, and similar devices are used to prevent unwanted access into a compartment or to ensure that an object is not easily displaced from a stored position. Other less preventative methods of locking have included snap-type clips that retain a stored position while allowing for rapid access. A common illustrative example can be found in many firearm holster systems.
The use of firearms is an inherently dangerous activity requiring a great amount of responsibility and safety. Locks are generally provided to prevent unnecessary discharge of the firearm by physically restricting the action of the trigger. Holsters are generally firearm specific and are designed to cover the entire firearm. However, their protection relies on a their large and bulky size. Further, if a strap is included, it is a simple button or clip fastener system allowing for easy removal by anyone.
Where a strap is provided on a holster, it adds additional security. Similarly, security straps are seen being used on various other objects requiring additional protection. Luggage, cabinets, and locked compartments all benefit from additional security mechanisms. However, the current state of the art provides for generic locking systems requiring a combination, key, or simple detachment of a clip or fastener.
The straps on holsters and similar locking mechanisms involve friction type or snap-type locking mechanisms that allow easy access to an object retained by the strap. However, this easy access is available to all individuals seeking to access the object. In the above example of a holster, the snap-type strap allows for a firearm to be retained in the holster until the snap is disengaged and the firearm can be removed as it is no longer retained by the strap. The removal or displacement of the snap-type strap is available to anyone capable of overcoming the friction force of the snap.
With the increasing call for firearm safety, resolutions are passed that focus on various aspects of gun control, but these reforms often apply globally and are prohibitive to responsible gun owners or law enforcement.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a system that will allow for maximum protection requiring unique user input to remove a physical barrier to entry or removal of an object retained by the locking mechanism. A dynamic locking system is needed to allow for rapid access in appropriate situations while simultaneously preventing unwanted access from unauthorized individuals.